Problem: A boss plans a business meeting at Starbucks with the two engineers below him. However, he fails to set a time, and all three arrive at Starbucks at a random time between 2:00 and 4:00 p.m. When the boss shows up, if both engineers are not already there, he storms out and cancels the meeting. Each engineer is willing to stay at Starbucks alone for an hour, but if the other engineer has not arrived by that time, he will leave. What is the probability that the meeting takes place?
Solution: Let the number of hours after 2:00 p.m. that the two engineers arrive at Starbucks be $x$ and $y$, and let the number of hours after 2:00 p.m. that the boss arrives at Starbucks be $z$. Then $0\le x,y,z\le2$ and in three dimensions, we are choosing a random point within this cube with volume 8. We must have $z>x$ and $z>y$; this forms a square pyramid with base area 4 and height 2, or volume $8/3$.
[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair O, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, X, Y, Z;
real d1, d2; d1=20;

real dis=1.2;
O = (0,0);
A = (2,0);
B = (2,2);
C = (0,2);
D = A+dis*dir(d1);
G = O+dis*dir(d1);
E = B+dis*dir(d1);
F = C+dis*dir(d1);
G = O+dis*dir(d1);
X = (3,0);
Z = (0,3);
Y = O+2*dis*dir(d1);

fill(C--B--E--F--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill(O--E--F--C--cycle,gray(0.8));
draw(O--A--B--C--cycle);
draw(G--D, dashed);
draw(E--F);
draw(F--G, dashed);
draw(C--F);
draw(B--E);
draw(A--D);
draw(D--E);
draw(O--G, dashed);
draw(O--X, Arrow);
draw(O--Z, Arrow);
draw(O--E, red+dashed);
draw(C--B--E--F--cycle, red);
draw(O--B, red);
draw(O--F, red+dashed);
draw(O--Y, dashed, Arrow);

label("$2$", A, S);
label("$2$", C, W);
label("$2$", G, NW);
label("$O$", O, SW);
label("$X$", X, S);
label("$Z$", Z, W);
label("$Y$", Y, NW);
[/asy]
However, if one of the engineers decides to leave early, the meeting will fail. The engineers will leave early if $x>y+1$ or $y>x+1$. The intersections of these with our pyramid gives two smaller triangular pyramids each with base area 1/2 and height 1, or volume $1/6$.
[asy]
size(200);
pair O, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, X, Y, Z;
real d1, d2; d1=20; d2=150;
real dis1, dis2;
dis1=2; dis2=1.8;
O = (0,0);
A = O+dis1*dir(d1);
C = O+dis2*dir(d2);
B = A+dis2*dir(d2);
G = (0,2);
D = G+dis1*dir(d1);
F = G+dis2*dir(d2);
E = D+dis2*dir(d2);
X = A+.5*dis1*dir(d1);
Y = C+.5*dis2*dir(d2);
Z = (0,4);

fill(G--D--E--F--cycle, gray(0.8));
fill(O--F--G--cycle, gray(0.8));
fill(O--D--G--cycle, gray(0.8));
draw(G--D--E--F--cycle);
draw(G--O);
draw(F--C--O--A--D);
draw(A--B--C, dashed);
draw(B--E, dashed);
draw(O--D, dashed);
draw(O--F, dashed);
draw(O--X, Arrow);
draw(O--Y, Arrow);
draw(O--Z, Arrow);

label("$2$", A, SE);
label("$2$", C, W);
label("$2$", G, SW);
label("$O$", O, S);
label("$X$", X, SE);
label("$Z$", Z, W);
label("$Y$", Y, W);
label("$y=x-1$", (O+A)/2, SE, red+fontsize(10));
label("$y=x+1$", (O+C)/2, SW, red+fontsize(10));

draw((G+D)/2--(E+D)/2, red);
draw((G+F)/2--(E+F)/2, red);
draw((O+C)/2--(C+B)/2, red+dashed);
draw((O+A)/2--(A+B)/2, red+dashed);
draw((O+C)/2--(G+F)/2, red);
draw((C+B)/2--(E+F)/2, red+dashed);
draw((O+A)/2--(G+D)/2, red);
draw((A+B)/2--(E+D)/2, red+dashed);
[/asy]
In all, the probability of the meeting occurring is the volume of the big square pyramid minus the volumes of the smaller triangular pyramids divided by the volume of the cube: $\frac{8/3-1/6-1/6}8=\frac{7/3}8=\boxed{\frac{7}{24}}$.